


Coming home to you

by PeppermintR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i dont know what im doing, i just wanted to write these two, ian generally realizing how much he loves mickey, im a sap for these two, mickey coming back to ian, no particular plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintR/pseuds/PeppermintR
Summary: Mickey coming back to Ian after months of being separated for no specific reason. Ian loving the shit out of him.Short drabble.





	Coming home to you

If I could write soliloquies about you

Just to quell the need to tell you how much I love you,

I would

But I don’t even know what soliloquies are 

* * *

Kissing him again after months of being apart, months of imagining how he would taste and feel like, to have him physically in front of me, it’s—I feel electric.

Inhaling his scent, the feeling of his hair underneath my fingertips, the hot breath coming out in opaque tendrils of smoke curling upwards due to the winter air, I am once again reminded of how much I love him.

Mickey.

I cup the back of his neck, pushing his mouth closer to mine. I want every piece of him. He broke away from me with a sigh.

“Fucking Gallagher.” He mutters softly and intimately, afraid to ruin the moment.

I rest my forehead against his with me leaning down slightly due to height differences and I didn’t even notice I was crying until Mickey gingerly brings his hand from my hips to my cheeks, wiping away the wetness and lifting my chin so that my eyes meet his.

His pale blue eyes.

I’ve spent years staring into those eyes. Like blue fucking oceans. Or the sky.

I’ve always thought they were beautiful, especially in stark contrast with his pale skin and jet-black hair. His eyes often match the blue and purple bruises blooming on his skin ever so often.

I’ve seen this look before, soft and fragile like he doesn’t want to be anywhere else in the world but right here staring back at me. Mickey ‘Fuck-u-up’ Milkovich’s hard edges and sharpness seem like a distant fever dream.

“Stop being such a crybaby.” He grins and then places a gentle kiss on my forehead. I unconsciously snort.

I lean into his touch, burying my face into his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mickey. I love you.” I mumble, holding him closer, trembling. I’m fucking trembling, what a joke. He drags me inside the house, to my room, and slams the door shut. He pulls me to the bed, on top of him where I feel Mickey rest his chin on my head.

“I know, I know, it’s okay, Ian. Everything’s okay now.” he says repeatedly, talking me down and being all comforting.

Once the silence settles in and the room feels unbearably still, Mickey shifted and leaned back.

“Now that the water works and the touching reunion bullshit is over, when’re you gonna put that pretty li’l mouth of yours to good use, bitch?”

I look up, a grin unconsciously stretching over my lips as Mickey arches an eyebrow and motions to his crotch. 

"Fuck off, dick.”

“You got one letter wrong, Firecrotch, it’s actually ‘ _s_ uck off dick’.”

I sat up and threw a pillow at his fucking face.

His laugh is ringing around the room, filling up the hollowness that used to occupy it. 

 


End file.
